Someone to Care
by Peggi J. Crawford
Summary: Things hadn't been great for Seto in quite a long time but this was the first time anyone seemed to care, and finally, the most unexpected things begin to happen. She seemed to change the way everyone thought and now she's in their lives to stay.
1. The Board Meeting

I promised myself I wouldn't actually go through with this, but the only thing I can control myself with (surprisingly) is money. I had a dream where something SIMILAR but not exactly like this happened and dabbled with the idea of writing it out. I am on my way to updating Can't Pay your way out of this Job! but right now. . .this is the fic that takes over my brain. I had someone skim over it for errors but it was written on a blog originally so I know there are errors from typing faster than I can read, so I am VERY sorry about that. I _did_ proof read and _did_ check over my work, so if anyone wants to pre-read future chapters for errors I would be grateful!

_Disclaimer:_ If I owned Yugioh, half of the guys would be wearing leather if anything and it wouldn't be legal in the US because of all the gay hotness. Also, 4Kids couldn't POSSIBLY squeeze anything useable out of it, and Ryou WOULD be a main character. . .and you betcha monies Eevee and I would be in the show! So, is Yugioh mine? NO! It's Kazuki Takahashi's AKA the Shitaki Dude's!

_Warnings:_ This chapter contains adult language (swearing/cursing) and some adult language (some words little kids shouldn't read). If you are not legally allowed to read this in the US, just thought I'd warn ya that it's in here so don't get all prissy on me about it.

Contains original characters in here, and what, Peggi and Eevee aren't in the fic?! If you don't like it, don't flame. Constructive criticism are welcomed and reviews are greatly appreciated!

**CHAPTER ONE - THE BOARD MEETING**

Her lips had obviously had something injected into them as well as most parts of her body. Her face, fake. Her boobs, fake. Her ass, oh yeah, really fake. Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp was used to women like this flirting with him in hopes of "scoring the big one", thinking that he would sleep with them and that he would give them his fortunes. He had pretty much tuned her out around the introduction and at that point wasn't quite sure if he could remember big-boobed-blondie's name. He rolled his eyes a few more times, casually walked over to the bar and grabbed a glass sitting there but before he took a drink of the cola that was inside, he sat it down again and glanced around the room for any sign of Kazka, his competitor.

He took a swig of the beverage and slammed the glass back down, fed up with the girl who had followed him around the room for nearly ten full minutes no matter where he walked, and his meeting was going to begin in twenty. He listened to her babble on about the ocean and some view and a really big bedroom while glancing at his watch.

The lighting in the room must've been a bit dim because his watch seemed to blur a bit. When he looked up two big green eyes stared up at him but these eyes were not those of the girl made of plastic.

"Hey honey, have some change to spare for a poor girl who needs a room at the Ritz?" the girl put on a pouting face and gave her excuse but to his surprise it wasn't an invitation to join her, "You see, I left my purse at home and this jerk who brought me here ditched me so I don't have anywhere to stay. To tell you the truth I'm trashed and," she looked a bit harder at the man she was asking for some cash, and he didn't look any older than herself.

Gala events didn't suit her but it was a way of making money, and money was something that she definitly liked! Pandora scanned the room for her victim and found boobs with a body attatched to them. The body was talking to a brunette man in a suit, obviously loaded with cash. Pandora and her cousin Evelyn had never had much in common aside from their eye color and if her host family member knew that she were here conning the obscenely wealthy right now, Evelyn would have her head!

Evelyn had lived in Japan her whole life, but Pandora had moved there just recently from the United States and was more of a tough street girl. She had heard of an event close to where she was staying; CEOs and the older rich folk would be attending the party and holding business meetings, and a chance to snatch up some cash couldn't be passed up!

Pandora approached the brunette and after simply glancing at her competition, the blonde had realized she had no chance. Pandora was real, she was beautiful, and she was coming in for this blonde's kill. The brunette swayed a bit; obviously he'd had too much to drink, and Pandora almost felt bad for what she was about to do, but not quite. Her need for pretty things came before all else!

Seto Kaiba felt the room spinning beneath his feet and suddenly realized what must've happened. While he was looking away, the blonde had slipped something into his drink! He had never taken drugs in his life and now he was about to be high as a kite right before a very important meeting that could determine the future of KaibaCorp!

Before he knew what he was doing, Seto began spilling his thoughts to the girl standing before him. He began with the business proposal to the clients in order for them to sign a contract and work with KaibaCorp and ended with how beautiful she was.

"Uh, let's start with 'hi, I'm Pandora. And you are?',"

"Seto Kaiba, I-" he could barely think at that point and for some reason felt like giggling, "can't go in there! What do you do?!"

She giggled a bit but understood what he meant, "Look I don't know what the hell this Duel Mongoose crap is but I'll help you if I can."

Seto began laughing in a very un-Kaiba like manner at her talk of mongooses and corrected her, "Duel _monsters_. What you are. . .what can. . ." he tried to think of how to form a sentence but laughed shrilly instead.

"I don't know. I'll think of something."

Pandora had a sly smile on her face. Simple. She was a con artist, and this was simply another obstacle she would have to face in order to get her prize! This guy owned a company so he must be loaded. In the morning he would lavish her with money and jewels for helping him, so it would be worth it! He would be so thankful to her that he would follow her around like a puppy and buy her things whenever she snapped her fingers! He would. . .time for the meeting.

Men in suits sat around a table and Pandora tried her best to hold a straight face while her new best buddy Seto Kaiba fidgeted with a pen, lying his head on the table.

"So, Mr. Kaiba, what do you have for us today?"

Pandora stood, 'looks like I'm up. . .'

"Hello gentlemen, my name is Pandora Mizaki and I am Mr. Kaiba's assistant. Part of his demonstration today is to show how affective it can be to properly train your assistants, but I will explain that part of his proposal to you at the end of this meeting."

She had them in the palm of her hand _so_ far, now if only she could hold back the giggles and understand what on Earth was on the charts that Seto had set up in the board room. She flipped the first page over and revealed the first page.

"Oh. . .my. . ." she stated, utterly confused.

"Excuse me?" one of the men questioned.

"I mean, oh my! Look what we have here!" she began the demonstration. "What we have here, gentlemen," she looked carefully at the writing on the charts, "is what KaibaCorp's profits look like now! Look at these terrible numbers! They are all so low and these little squiggly lines going up and down and then leading up as they get further to the right, well, just look at them! This is just awful!"

"Miss Mizaki, those profits are fantastic! I thought this meeting was to introduce ideas for Duel Monsters bath towels."

Pandora could no longer contain the laughter that raged within.

"You tell 'em judge!" Seto was now completely out of it.

She was done, stick her with a fork, DONE! But she wouldn't let this win her over just yet!

"Bath towels. Well, yes, this is an introduction to how bath towels could raise our profits, but you could also do so much more with KaibaCorp by your side! You are looking for a company who sells products for duel monsters, yes? But shouldn't you also be looking for a company who sells you its people? I'm sure my competitor has worked himself to the bone but work isn't the only thing needed to run a business, gentlemen. There is one key ingredient to running a business. Do you know what that is? You, sir," she singled out a man closest to her, "do you know? Or you?"

All of them shook their heads; just as she was about to say 'hard working employees', Seto decided to answer for her.

"LOVE!"

". . .yes. . .that's right. You need, um, love. You need loving and dedicated employees who are willing to work for you 110 percent and to help you with your business meetings even when you have a cold and you take cold medicine that makes you sleepy, right Mr. Kaiba?"

"VERY SLEEPY!" he yelled, causing a few of the men to jump.

"What does my opponent have? A good proposal, but how many of his employees came here on their nights off? I'm not getting paid for this. Actually, I just dropped by to see how this meeting would turn out! To congradulate Mr. Kaiba on a job well done, but when I realized his cold medicine had worn him out I knew I needed to step in. How many of my competitor's employees even know what he is selling to you? I'm sure none of them do!"

By the end of the meeting Pandora not only had them eating from the palm of her hand but they were flinging papers in front of Seto Kaiba to sign! Finally the meeting was over and Pandora looked to the brunette who was now asleep, hunched over the table.

"Miss Mizaki?" the competitor, Kazka, re-entered the room, "if that is even your name. You gave a great proposal this evening. I congradulate both you and Mr. Kaiba on a job well done. I know that you two do not know each other, and I know that your grand ideas were impromptu. That is why I am here. I would like to offer you a job at my company. You know, we do offer love, a good pay, and there are plenty of available spots. Are you interested?"

"To tell you the truth, sir, I am no business woman. I shouldn't even be here tonight," she smiled sweetly.

"I know. And I won't even tell those three men that you stole their wallets while you were shaking their hands. No, ma'am, that is not a threat. I was conning people at events such as this myself once. You have a great future ahead of you. I bet one day you will either marry or become a CEO yourself! You _have_ what it takes."

"Thank you. Oh, and my last name is not Mizaki. But my first name _is _Pandora. That part I did not lie about."

"And I do not lie when I say that you were, by far, the most beautiful girl at this entire event. If I were not a married, and quite happily I might add, man I would ask you out for a date!"

They smiled at each other for a few seconds and then he took his leave. Pandora sighed, falling hard onto the chair beside her and wondering what to do next. She didn't know where to take Seto but couldn't just leave him there in the board room.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

OH EM GEE!!! Maybe Peggi and Eevee ARE in the fanfic. Kinda.

Seto-Great. I'm drugged and alone in a room with a conartist fangirl. I'm surprised this isn't BEYOND an NC-17 rating!

Peggi-Silence, love slave!

Ryou-But I thought I was your love slave!

Peggi-Not this time, hun!

Ryou-. . .please tell me I'm not gay. . .

Peggi-Surprisingly, no! You're not. You're just British :D

Ryou-That's what I've been saying all along!

Eevee-Peg, go to bed now. . .you've done enough terrorizing for one night. . .

Peggi-Okay. . .several pages of the Subway story you liiiiiike!!!!!!

Bakura-And remember kids. Don't brush your teeth. Brushing gives you cavities. What? Your parents said brushing prevents them? WELL YOUR PARENTS LIED! THAT IS WHY I AM GOING TO KILL THEM ALL IN THEIR-

Peggi and Eevee-BAKURA!

Bakura-. . .look both ways before crossing the street

All- -.-'


	2. I'm with Stupid

Wow, well I didn't expect a whole pile of reviews, but definitly expected more than 2. Oh well. Here is chapter two! I didn't have anyone check over this chapter either, and it was written in a blog instead of word, so hopefully it doesn't have any errors. I didn't see any, but sometimes I miss them. Hope you enjoy!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, plain and simple. You would know if I did, because I would be rich, it would attract more female viewers because of all the shounen-ai, and of course, all the smexy characters would be in far less clothing.

_Warnings:_ This chapter contains mild adult language, mention of adult situations, and Seto Kaiba in hardly any clothes (which I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say YAY!)

**CHAPTER TWO - I'M WITH STUPID**

Pandora wasn't quite sure what to do with a really rich person in her cousin's home but he sure as anything wasn't going to sleep in the same bed as her. The walk home had been interesting; she didn't drive and if he had even suggested it she would have knocked him unconcious for suggesting such a thing! Evelyn had already fallen asleep, most likely hours before, and so it was easy to sneak the stranger into her room.

"Well, you're here, but. . .now what do I do with you?" she asked him.

He simply smiled, his eyes glazed over, the medication that the blonde had slipped him at full effect and Seto couldn't have been any easier to convince to get into bed. Pandora took in a deep breath as the CEO began to try and strip in front of her for bed, and she left the rest of the night up to him, closing the door behind her and ordering him to 'stay' as though he were a dog. She let out the breath that she'd been holding and pulled the three wallets out from the strap around her waist under her blouse that made it look like she was wearing a two-piece dress. She was a bit discouraged to see that they carried credit cards more than cash, but rich folk never let her down.

She sat down on the sofa in the living room and began to count her loot. She had scored $700.00. Not bad for a night's work, even after the incident with Seto. She discretely disposed of the wallets and their contents, cash set aside, and tucked the money into the pajama bottoms she had brought with her from her room and changed into. She ran her fingers through her long auburn hair. This would be a fun weekend. Two days living with Evelyn and here it is, a Friday and her weekend will be spent explaining how a drugged CEO ended up in her sleeping quarters. Excellent.

Seto felt restless. His pillow didn't feel right for some odd reason, as though the velvet lining had been covered by something, and the silk sheets felt rough. Some odd dream he was having, he had never dreamed with light shining in his face from a window. In fact, it amazed him that light could shine in at all, as his curtains would have blocked the light out completely to begin with. Head pounding and his neck oddly sore, Seto sat up confused and feeling a bit off.

It took him a few seconds to let the strange sight before him register into his brain but once it did, flames burned in his eyes and he was instantly out of bed. He stormed down the incredibly small hallway into a larger but still small room where a girl was asleep on a couch. Seto threw a pillow at the girl and when she grumbled herself awake he put on his normal 'tell me what I want to know' look. Surprisingly enough to him, the girl glared right back!

"Who the hell are you, where the hell am I, and why the hell am I not at home?!" Seto demanded, anger arising when the girl began to laugh.

"You don't remember last night at all, do you?"

He remembered bits and pieces of the night but nothing after arriving at the gala where he was to present ideas to a company and make himself another small fortune. His eyes widened when he suddenly realized that this girl must've drugged him!

Pandora was about to tell Seto the truth about what happened, really, but seeing his eyes widen and the expression on his face, the look he was giving her, it was simply too irrisistable, "Well, we hooked up at that party last night, remember? You ditched your meeting and we came here, got high and had sex in my kitchen on the table, then again in my room, and then you told me you liked to sleep alone so I came out here."

He belived her, especially upon realizing that he was in nothing but a pair of blue and black flamed boxers, and it wasn't until she was sure that the little vein inside of his head would explode that she decided he should know the TRUTH.

"Kidding! I don't do drugs, I don't do rich guys, and I don't let people have my room for any reason unless they seriously need a place to crash. You were talking to some bimbo or whatev and she drugged you last night. I tried to ask you for," scene change! "I wanted to ask you for the time and you seemed kinda loopy so blondie walked off and then I helped you out with your meeting. Oh, by the way, the company liked my ideas. Hard working employees, and your whole bit about love and such."

By this time Seto was trying very hard to pay attention but was so shocked by her statements that every few seconds he had to really think hard to keep up with what was going on.

"After you signed papers I walked with you back here since I didn't know where you lived and then I took you to my room. I left before you even had your shirt off so don't worry, I didn't _molest_ you or anything."

Just at that moment, Evelyn walked through the living room into the kitchen, stopping mid-way to eye both people and simply shook her head, "I don't want to know, never tell me."

After she was in the kitchen, Seto spoke, "Well thanks for the bed but I'm going to use the phone and get out of here. Where is your phone?"

"Whatev, I'll go get you the phone."

Pandora stood and walked sleepily into another room of the house and emerged with a phone. She handed it to Seto and he gladly took it from her. He didn't thank her, he simply walked back into the bedroom he'd woken up in.

"Listen, a girl brought me home from the party last night. I wasn't feeling well so I stayed at her house. How is Mokuba?" he asked the maid who had answered his phone, "Good I'm glad to hear it. And he wasn't too concerned?", another short pause, "At what time will Hector be there today? I will call back in one hour, then, with directions." Seto hung up the phone and took it back to the girl in the living room.

"I remember you, Seto, but my name is Pandora, if you were interested. Do you need to give them the address?" she asked, talking about whoever was picking him up.

"I have to call back in an hour. My driver wasn't expecting to be there this early and so he is on his way to my mansion right now," Seto didn't feel like making conversation with this girl.

Pandora simply shrugged her shoulders and tried to ignore Seto's rudeness. She walked into the kitchen an opened the refridgerator. When she turned around, Seto was right behind her, and she was so startled that she dropped the carton of eggs she was holding. Seto grabbed them before they fell and handed them to her.

"Sorry for startling you, I just wanted to ask you if you had anything for me to eat. I'm really hungry."

She smiled and nodded, "Sure, I'm making eggs. You can make some too if you want. Do you want two or three?"

He shrugged his shoulder at her, "Three I suppose."

She handed him three eggs and took two for herself, putting the rest back. When she turned back around, she burst into laughter. She had been heating a pan on the stove filled with oil, and Seto had placed all three eggs in the pan, shells still on them. Seto looked to the girl who was laughing so hard she had tears running from her eyes.

"What?!" he yelled at her, trying to hold back a blush.

She just rolled her eyes and walked over to the pan, picking up all three eggs and cracking the shells, letting the yolk and whites slide into the pan. They began to cook, a sizzling sound emitting from them, and then she looked to him.

"That, sir, is how you make eggs. Do you at least know how to make toast?" she asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Of course I," who was he kidding? "no."

Pandora just laughed, grabbing some bacon from the meat drawer of the refridgerator and placed several strips on a plate and popped them into the microwave. Seto watched as she turned the eggs over several times and they began to look more like the eggs he was used to seeing. He had never actually seen anyone make his food, and usually these things were rare occurances. He was used to eating food that would cost at least thirty dollars at a restaurant, but he did occasionally enjoy foods such as these.

It wasn't long before Pandora placed his eggs onto a plate along with a few pieces of bacon and a slice of buttered toast, which he hadn't even seen her make. While she was making her own breakfast she poured him some orange juice and he began eating. The other girl, Evelyn, was sitting at the table, quietly drinking a glass of orange juice and giving both Seto and Pandora odd stares.

After breakfast, Seto looked at the time. He should probably get going. He looked up and saw Pandora placing her dishes in the dishwasher. Evelyn had already left the table without him noticing, and so they were alone.

"I need to leave now. Where shall I tell them to pick me up?"

"The address is 219 Riverdale Street." Pandora left the kitchen.

Seto followed her out of the kitchen and down the hallway, grabbing the telephone along the way. She walked into her bedroom and began to remove her shirt, finally turning around. Seto's eyes widened when he realized that she had left to change.

"If you're going to stay in here, can you at least turn around please?" she asked him.

Seto turned around, hoping she hadn't noticed a slight reddening to his cheeks. He dialed a few digits on the telephone while Pandora was changing and he got an answer on the other end of the line. He gave them the address and then hung up. Just as he pressed the off button, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Pandora, now dressed in her day clothes. He suddenly realized that he hadn't put his clothes back on, and picked them up. He wrinkled his nose realizing that they smelled like alcohol, and he wondered if he'd been drinking as well the night before.

Seeing that he didn't quite like the idea of wearing the clothes that he had accidentally dropped champagne onto, Pandora pulled out a black shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. Seto took them from her, not asking questions as to who they belonged to, and slipped them on.

Fifteen minutes of total silence later, Seto was setting out the front door to wait for his ride. Pandora decided to go outside, a notebook in hand, and sat down on the steps to the porch. Seto stood, knowing that his ride would be there in a few minutes. Sure enough, a long black limo pulled up, and a small boy with long black hair popped out.

"Seto!" the little boy exclaimed.

"Mokuba! What are you doing here? I figured you would be waiting for me at home."

"I was worried about. . ." Mokuba stopped talking, mid-sentence.

Seto couldn't understand why his brother was going into a giggling fit, and looked to the girl standing next to him. Seto looked to her, then back to Mokuba, becoming irritated with the both of them, not knowing why he was laughing. Pandora had an expression on her face of confusion. Suddenly, Seto realized what had caused his little brother to begin laughing.

Seto rolled his eyes at the shirt Pandora had put on. It was a shirt that said "I'm with Stupid" on it in gold letters on top of green. The shirt had an arrow under the words pointing to the left, and Seto just so happened to be standing to her left side. Seto merely pointed in explination to his over-night host, and she began laughing.

"Oh, I didn't even realize I'd put this one on!" she laughed, understanding the joke.

"Thanks for the bed. Bye," was all Seto said before dragging his little brother back to the limo, shoving the younger boy inside, and sliding in himself.

"Gee, how sweet," Pandora rolled her eyes.

She walked back to her room and tossed her notebook onto the bed, picking up Seto's coat that he'd forgotten in her room after putting on the clothes she'd handed him. She reached into both pockets and pulled out a nice, thick wad of cash.

"You're welcome for the room," she said to no one, "and thank you for the digital camera."

"Where's Seto?" Evelyn asked, standing in the doorway.

Pandora jumped and hid the money behind her back, "I didn't realize I gave you his name," Pandora looked to her cousin, "he left. He was just a stupid boy anyway, he didn't even thank me for breakfast."

"They never do," Evelyn shrugged her shoulders, "clothes shopping for school on monday? You'll like it there. They just decided to take out the uniforms, too!"

Pandora was suddenly excited. She loved school! She was finally going to be able to attend a public school, Domino High. She had high expectations for school. She'd always heard it was wonderful there.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

AND NOW, A MESSAGE FROM OUR SPONSORS, AKA, STORMY aka my boyfriend's cat:

zzgtffffffffffffffrrrrr...wxiqkpre.'ftggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg.

Well I would like to thank my two reviewers, Yami Half-Demon and TheFemalePharaoh.

Everyone loves a drugged up Seto, but we all love him in his boxers even more! More entertanment and torturing of the hot CEO in later chapters! Plus, DUN DUN DUUUUN! Character development!

Seto: Can I go home now?

Peggi: No, not just yet. I'm not through torturing you yet.

Seto: There's more?!

Peggi: Yes. First, you have to shine all of the millennium items. And then, make out with Bakura.

Bakura: WHAT?!

Peggi: Kidding. NOW EVERYONE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! OR ELSE I'LL BE SAD!


	3. The Worst Class Ever!

8 reviews so far! I'm pretty proud of that number, for this only being the 3rd chapter! If you thought boxers were a nice outfit for Seto, you'll really like this chapter! I hope everyone is enjoying this fic so far. I'm a bit concerned. The plot bunnies are being a bit too generous and it's making me worry! But as long as the plot bunnies allow it, I will continue to update frequently! So, read, review, and enjoy! And again, this whole thing is written without word, and I think I'm catching all of the errors. I did catch a spelling error in the word "congratulations" which somehow I replaced the 't' with a 'd' so sorry about that! Anyhoo, enjoy!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I bet some people wish I did, though. Especially all of the Kaiba fans out there! Because we all know what HE would be wearing during those indoor shoots in the Kaiba mansion!!! Whooo!!!!!

_Warnings:_ Slight swearing, a tiny bit of violence, and a really hot Seto Kaiba so you might need some ice to cool down (wink wink)

**CHAPTER THREE - THE WORST CLASS EVER**

Seto never really enjoyed this time of the day and especially not this day of the week. It was monday, time to arrive at school and that meant another day of torture. Should someone as successful as himself _really _be in _school_, of all places? High school was a breeding ground for stupidity, and a fine example of said stupidity was seen in his rival, Yugi Moto, and his rivals worthless friend, Joey Wheeler.

Seto grumbled on his way to class, hating his first class the worst. Gym. Whatever evil being decided that boys needed to wear tiny shorts and run around a lot should be sent directly to his office for scolding.

Seto changed into the offending blue shorts that he hated so much and sat down on a bench, waiting for the rest of his classmates to arrive and suffer the same torture. It was not that he did not like the way he looked in tiny blue shorts and he did not mind being around the other boys in such attire. The problem with the shorts, was that this particular gym class was co-ed, and that meant that there were squealing girls who felt that boys in blue shorts were to be drooled over and flirted with. Seto did not like girls squealing over him and leaving puddles of drool for him to slip on.

Because of these shorts, gym was now officially considered the root of all evil.

"Up late?" a familiar voice softly spoke in Seto's direction.

"Hmph. More like 'bad weekend'," he replied.

"Oh? What happened?" asked a boy with long white hair and chocolate brown eyes, sitting down on the bench, facing the CEO.

"Humiliation, helplessness, and I'm pretty sure someone molested me."

Ryou's eyes widened, "Who?!"

"I don't remember her name. I was at that big party I mentioned to you on Friday at lunch, and someone slipped me something. Next thing I know, I wake up in some strange house and this annoying little bitch is trying to lie to me. She says she didn't take advantage of me, but that's crazy talk. I've seen how those girls act around me when I'm perfectly normal, so I know she must've done something to me!"

Ryou gave a look of sympathy, but quickly turned away because some of the other boys were walking into the locker room, and Seto didn't like people to see him talking to anyone, not even his best friend.

Pandora walked into the locker room, following one of her cousin's friends. Luckily for her, Evelyn had a lot of friends in that school and Evelyn also just happened to be the most popular girl there. Her friend Tiffany had offered to help Pandora out for their first class, since they both had gym.

"Here, this is your uniform," Tiffany handed her a shirt and shorts.

Tiffany began changing into her own uniform and Pandora had hers on before Tiffany even managed to get her gym shorts on.

"Don't these make my butt look really big? Are there any bigger ones?" Pandora tugged at her shirt, trying to make it go further down but it stayed at her waist.

"Your butt will be big no matter _what_ you wear, and no. Those are the shorts we all have to wear. You'll like it though. This class is co-ed so maybe you'll get some of the boys to flirt back with you!" Tiffany squealed, "There sure are some hotties in this class!"

Pandora faked a smile and frowned inwardly. She loved boys but she wasn't really the flirting type. She also didn't realy like showing off so much of her body. Everything about her body was perfect, but it made her uncomfortable to wear clothes that showed it, because she was too much of a tomboy and the only time she ever wore clothes that showed her stuff was when she was on one of her little missions to steal money or posessions.

The gym coach walked in and took attendance, asking Pandora to fill out a few forms, and then asked the girls to do a few warm-ups. Pandora stood close to Tiffany but tried to get to know the other girls. Finally, it was time to join the boys for the weekly sport, and all of the girls walked out of the small room they were in into the larger gym.

Tiffany walked up to a group of boys and instantly began flirting, so that was Pandora's cue to find someone else to talk to for a while. Someone instantly caught her eye, but it was one of the boys.

"Hi," she began, walking up to the boy, "I'm Pandora."

The boy looked up at her from his spot on the bleachers and smiled brightly at her, "Hi. I'm Ryou. You must be new, right?"

Pandora nodded, "How come you're all by yourself?"

Ryou just shrugged his shoulders, "I just don't have many friends in this school."

"Well, since I'm new, do you think maybe I could be your friend?"

Ryou stood and his smile grew even bigger and brighter at the thought, "That sounds great!"

Tiffany walked up to the two of them and grabbed Pandora's arm, "That boy is social destruction. Don't talk to him or else you'll _never _be as popular as _I_ am."

Tiffany hadn't even bothered to whisper her thoughts or pull Pandora to the side, and a look of sadness crossed Ryou's face.

"You know, I've never really been much for the popular stuff. It's too restricting. They say the only thing that my cousin and I have in common is our eye color. So, I guess I won't be very popular then, will I?" Pandora said more than asked, pulling away from Tiffany and grabbing Ryou's arm and walking away with him.

"That was really brave of you to stand up to her like that!" Ryou was astounded by Pandora's actions.

"Not really. Bitch had it comming. I didn't really like those girls anyway. I'm sure you know Evelyn Shindou?" Ryou nodded, "Well, she's my cousin. I'm living with her. I'm from America and I'm in Japan for a while."

Ryou was genuinely interested and wished he had something interesting to tell her, but all of his stories had chased away everyone else. He'd been friends with Yugi until the evil spirit that lived inside of his Millennium Ring had taken over his body and tried to kill Yugi. He had been friends with Joey and Tristan but they never understood half of what he was telling them anyway, so they were bored with him. Tea had been more interested in girl things. At the moment, Seto Kaiba was Ryou's only friend, and hopefully he could manage to keep his newest friend for a while.

"I'm from England, but my father moved here after my mother passed away when I was little. He's an archeologist and is always away on digs, so I pretty much live alone," he wondered if he should tell her about Bakura, but thought better of it, "I don't have any siblings so I'm usually pretty lonely."

Ryou blushed, realizing that he'd just made himself sound desperate for someone to be his friend, but Pandora only laughed a bit.

The entire gym class was grouping around the two coaches and it was time for the daily sport to begin. Pandora was too busy thinking about what to do that evening to hear what was supposed to be going on, and so it wasn't until she heard an unhappy moan come from Ryou that she realized she'd missed something relavant.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, hoping he'd tell her what they were doing that day.

"I hate track! We have to spend the whole class running laps around a football field! I don't want to do this!"

Pandora noticed Tiffany and two other girls dragging three boys out the door behind the coaches, neither of the coaches seeing this. They were apparently skipping class, which didn't seem like a bad idea, and Pandora was about to do it herself, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Why are _you_ here?!"

Pandora turned to her left to see none other than Seto Kaiba, wide eyed and staring at her. The rest of the class was headed outside to the football field, and the only three left in the gym were Ryou, Pandora and Seto.

"This is my school now," Pandora explained, trying to intimidate Seto.

"I should've known. I thought that was Evelyn the other day. Ryou, don't talk to her. She's nothing but trouble!" Seto ordered, walking past them and towards the door that everyone else had left through.

Ryou hesitated for a moment, then began to follow Seto, but turned back to Pandora, motioning for her to follow. He wasn't going to leave his new friend behind.

"Seto, wait up!" Ryou called.

"What is it?" Seto asked, glaring at Pandora who was standing behind Ryou.

"What's wrong with her? She's my new friend and I think she's very nice!" Ryou defended.

"You're British. You think _everyone_ is 'nice'. Do you remember what I told you this morning in the locker room?" Seto waited for Ryou to nod before he continued, "This is the girl who abducted me."

Pandora's jaw dropped and Ryou looked to her, hoping that it wasn't true. The look on her face showed that she knew what Seto was talking about, but she obviously did not agree to the story happening the way Seto said it had.

Seto glared at her, angry that she had seen him the way that she had that weekend and now she was invading his school and trying to steal his only friend! He was more hurt than anything else, but the best way to eliminate this sort of problem was to eliminate the factor, and she was the factor. He would not be able to convince Ryou that she was a horrible person unless he had some sort of proof that she was just like every other girl, and to his dismay, she hadn't made any attempt to flirt with him yet. He decided that he would continue with the class the way he normally did, pretending that he no longer cared that Ryou was spending time with her, and when she started making her comments, Ryou would hear her and know that she was just another money-hungry girl who thought that the best way to get what she desiered was to use her body to her advantage.

Seto walked off, leaving Ryou and Pandora there in silence.

"I don't know what he told you about me but I never abducted him! I was at some stupid party and some stupid girl had drugged him up and was taking advantage of him! I helped him out at a meeting and then I let him stay in my room while I slept on the couch! You can trust whoever you want but the truth is that I was never anything but nice to him, and he didn't give me so much as a sincere thank-you!"

Pandora was so angry that she was nearly in tears, but Ryou placed his hands on her shoulders, "I believe you. He can really be a cold person when you don't know him like I do. If that is true, then he's probably embarassed. He probably thinks you'll try to ruin his reputation by telling everyone what happened."

Pandora thought about that for a minute and realized that Ryou was right. It must be difficult to be so high up in power because people expect so much of you. Everyone watches everything you do and the first chance they get to ruin you, they'll take. She decided to shrug it off. As long as Ryou trusted her, that was all that mattered.

Seto jogged around the track, trying to ignore the girls screaming cheers at him and wished the class was a lot shorter. The girls usually walked around the track and so every time he would pass them, they would make an attempt to get him to stop and talk to them. It was like playing pinball only instead of trying to stay out of the little gutter, you also had to avoid all of the obstacles! He could see Ryou and Pandora walking together, just talking, and he felt a bit of jealousy but ignored it, deciding to take his anger out on someone else. His target was ahead of him, walking backwards and talking to Yugi.

He jogged past the two without notice and then stopped, tripping Joey as he took another step backwards, and a group of girls began to laugh viciously along with Seto while Yugi glared and helped his friend back up. Seto just smirked and continued around the track, almost wishing he'd stayed longer to hear the comments they were saying about him.

He was approaching Ryou and Pandora and thought about what he should do. He pushed past them, right between the two and knocked them both to the side. Ryou ignored it because he was used to Seto's odd behavior, but Pandora was not pleased at all.

"You're such an asshole!" she screamed at him, causing him to laugh a little bit.

Just as Pandora finished screaming her sentence, she felt two arms wrap around her waist and a head plop on her shoulder, "Eh, don't worry 'bout him. He's just a jerk!"

Pandora turned around to face a blonde boy who had decided to talk to her after seeing Seto push her around the same way he'd had done to him so many times. Pandora simply pulled away.

"I _really_ don't like to be touched. . ." she tried not to be rude, but grabbing someone randomly _was _awfully rude, whether it was meant to be or not.

"I'm Joey Wheeler, and this is my pal Yugi Moto! That Kaiba jerk treats us the same way. You can hang with us if you like!" Joey offered.

Pandora looked to Ryou, who was looking down, "What do you say, Ryou? Want to walk with them?"

Before Ryou could say anything, Joey coldly responded, "The invite was for one, not him,"

"Then you're no better than Seto," Pandora said, walking off with Ryou, and once they were out of earshot, she turned to him, "what was that all about?"

"Well, I was friends with them a long time ago, but," again, Bakura was in the way of finishing his sentence, "I wasn't cool enough for them."

Pandora nodded, pleased with the answer, and they continued to walk. She tried to ignore the catcalls from the boys they passed and really began wishing that the shirts were longer or the shorts weren't so short! She knew she looked good because she was receiving hungry stares from all around, but it was also embarassing!

Seto saw how the other boys were calling to her and trying to flirt with her, and he was a bit frustrated when she didn't flirt right back. If she didn't start flirting or showing off by tying up her shirt like the other girls did, he might actually have to admit that she wasn't like the rest of them. An idea struck, and while it was probably the last thing he ever wanted to do, it was also the only thing that would ever work. Once he had his proof, he could use Ryou's power of being nice to people to find some blackmail on her and ruin her life. He hated girls like these, and when a chance to ruin their reputations came about, he never turned it down!

He walked up to the two and stood closest to Pandora. Two green eyes glared at him and suddenly he felt a pang of guilt for trying to trick her. Looking directly into her eyes brought back a tiny puzzle piece of a memory from friday night, remembering the blonde girl who had followed him around and seeing those same eyes when the blonde finally decided to give up. But he was going to prove that all girls were the same and that they were only out for two things, both of which, he had!

"You look really hot in that gym uniform," he coaxed her to start flirting with him, but instead, he got the shock of his life.

Following a slap in the face and a slur of swear words, she continued to chew him out, and it was when he saw the coaches approaching them that he decided to begin walking off.

"Get back here!" she screamed at him, beginning to chase after him.

Ryou tried to pull her back but it was too late. The pursuit had already begun and the coaches couldn't catch up to them. Seeing Pandora right behind him, Seto began running around the track, thinking that she would never be able to catch him, but he felt her fingers brush against his neck, and he knew she was trying to take him down by pulling his hair. He decided that if she was going to try and embarass him in the worst class ever, he would have to be the one to do the embarassing. He stopped running, turned around and grabbed her by the arm. This happened so fast that she was caught off-guard, and when she spun around from the force and speed of the event that took place, he let her arm go and she hit the track hard.

The coaches came jogging up to them along with Ryou. Most of the girls began to laugh and several boys tried to help Pandora to her feet. Her knee had been scraped up pretty badly and was bleeding and the palms of her hands felt like they were on fire.

Seto wasn't sure if he felt like laughing along with the girls or offering to help her up with the boys. He was angry with her for chasing after him and trying to embarass him, but he had to admit, he'd really been the one to start it. Either way, he wasn't about to help her up. The coaches both offered to help her up while writing office referalls and nurse's slips for the both of them, but Pandora was still too angry to let it die with that.

She stood up and Miss Vaga, the girls' coach, had to hold her back from getting to Seto. She bared her teeth at him and several of the girls gasped in surprise that someone would dare be angry at their precious Seto Kaiba!

"If it's the last thing I do, Seto Kaiba, I will make you regret _ever_ messing with me!"

Ryou had been volunteered to escort them to the office since he was the only one who could seem to hold the peace between the two, and both teens kept their arms crossed the entire way to the nurse's office. Once they were there, the nurse took a look at Seto who was fine, bandaged Pandora's knee up, allowed them to change back into their regular clothes and then Ryou walked with them to the principal's office.

The principal, Mr. Kuramada, was not entertained by the event that had just taken place.

"Mr. Kaiba, you are a straight A student, you own your own company, and yet here you are, in my office, for fighting during class? You should be ashamed," he shook his head at the boy, "and Miss Shindou, you are even worse! You attacked another student and then made threats in front of your classmates! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't suspend you!" he raised his voice at the girl.

Pandora opened her mouth but no words came out. Seto looked to her and expected her to say something sarcastic, but realized she was truly speechless. She looked like a deer caught in a car's headlights, confused and afraid of what would happen next.

"You've already been kicked out of four schools before this one, are you trying to set a record?!" Mr. Kuramada asked.

Seto decided it was time to speak up. He didn't know what she'd done to get herself into trouble before, and it was most likely because of that temper of hers, but he couldn't deny that he had egged her on and that if he hadn't been toying with her for his own causes, they wouldn't be there.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I cannot allow Miss Shindou, here, to take this much blame. I taunted her. She was walking with a friend and I was angry because she was ignoring me, so I pushed her too far. She had no right to try and attack me. . ._twice_. . .but I did cause this."

Mr. Kuramada's face softened and he looked between the both of them, "I don't ever want to see the two of you in here together again, do you understand me?"

They both nodded, stood, and bowed. Then, they exited as quickly as they possibly could.

If there was only one thing in the world both Seto and Pandora could agree on, it was that gym had to be the worst class _ever_!

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

Peggi: Yay! Another great chapter complete! I think I speak for everyone when I say that those really short gym shorts aren't _always_ such a bad thing, so long as they're on the right guy!!! I'd like to take a minute to thank my reviewers thus far!

TheFemalePharaoh - who reviewed both chapter 1 and 2! Here's a cookie! (hands a cookie)  
Yami Half-Demon - for reviewing chapter 1!  
Agent Malkere - you reviewed chapter two, so here's a cookie for you too! (hands a cookie)  
James - you ACTUALLY read AND reviewed chapters 1 and 2 so here are TWO cookies! (hands 2 cookies)  
Dzerzhina - who reviewed chapter 2, so you get a cookie (hands a cookie)  
and of COURSE!!!  
Eevee - Who reviewed chapters 1 and 2. So you get a cake that Shiryu pops out of. And is covered in cookies D (hands her the cake)

If you want cookies, you must read and review all of my chapters or at least the latest chapter! If you want to be in this, I can fit a few people in a little later on so anyone who wants to join in, just send in a name to use and what you want to look like.

Bakura: Why would anyone volunteer to be in one of these crappy stories?

Peggi: So that they can make out with YOU, Bakura.

Bakura:. . .

Seto: No, I don't think she's joking.

Bakura: AAAAAHHHHHH (runs away)

Peggi: Works every time! Anyhoo, hope you liked chapter 3! I'll write chapter 4 as soon as I can! Thanks for reading!!!!


	4. The Day Goes On

I'm very pleased with the amout of reviews I'm getting, but for all the people reading this, I think I should have more. I do accept anonymous reviews, but I have a request on those. Can everyone please leave their email (unless they're a user on here too lazy to sign in lol) so that I can answer any questions you may have? I get a lot of those on my other fics and most of the people, I don't recognize. Anyhoo, please review and let me know what you think. For those of you who didn't notice the genre at the beginning of reading this, the plot is really going to start to thicken, because the plot bunnies have PLANS for things! No event goes without reason! R&R!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Yugioh, I don't own a patent on the Blackberry or any invention of a high-tech piece of technology, heck I don't even own the eggs from chapter two. So anything in here you recognize from real life, you _know_ I must not own! All I own is the plot. Sad, isn't it?

_Warnings:_ None

**CHAPTER FOUR - THE DAY GOES ON**

There was only about five minutes left of their first class, so it seemed rather pointless to return, and so they all sat down in the lunch room, Ryou sitting between the two of them, and both Pandora and Seto avoiding any eye contact. Both teens were still very angry and neither one wanted to end up back in Mr. Kuramada's office.

Ryou sighed heavily, just wanting the time to move along a little bit more quickly. Seto pulled out a day planner and looked through his schedule. The little beeps were in Pandora's ears like a dinner bell to a hungry child. She recognized the sound of those beeps. They were from a very high tech, just released version of the Blackberry, and that meant that it was worth a regular person's salary for about a year! She couldn't help but glance over.

The technology was amazing. It was so small, and yet so complex. With its keyboard with tiny little letters, the screen with vivid color and sharp picture and its amazing and redesigned wand for moving over objects on the screen, this was something that any black market dealer would literally drool over and then offer their soul for.

Her sharp eyes managed to catch some of the things that he was scrolling over, and she saw a few of his appointments were almost directly after school. He had two meetings: one at 4 and the other at 5:30. Those two things didn't interest her. He was holding interviews for applicants who wanted a job at his company, but she couldn't see what the interviews were for, and they were to be held at 6:30. There was nothing really interesting to her; no big parties to crash and nothing for her to use to her advantage.

The beeping stopped but Seto still had the beautiful piece of technology in his hand. Pandora looked up. Seto had caught her stare, as had Ryou, and they were both eyeing her.

"What?!" she asked, exhasperated.

"I understand that my life is, without a doubt, more interesting than yours," Seto glared, "but try as hard as you can to stay _out_ of it!"

She just crossed her arms, "Why would I want to have anything to do with _your_ life? You don't even have time to pee, muchless _have_ a life. I may not own my own company or ride around in limos, but at least I have time for _fun_!"

Seto leaned a little bit closer, trying to intimidate her, "Is that why you sneak off to fancy parties? So you can have fun _pretending_ to be rich?"

She used fire against fire, and pulled him by the collar of his shirt so that she was staring directly down into his eyes, "At least I fit in in your world. You wouldn't last a single _day_ in anyone else's shoes. You're so used to luxury that if you ever lost everything you have, you would be an empty shell with nothing left to live for. I, on the other hand, can dress up and pretend to have everything for an evening and then come home to relax in my house just watching TV all night. I don't have to worry about people watching me every single second, and I don't have to pretend to be something I'm _not_. And that's what you do. You're just a kid! And yet you pretend that you're some grown up with grown up responsabilities. Sick."

She let him go and sat back down. Ryou just blinked, not sure what to do or say. They had both proven a point, but this could lead to no where good, and it was leading there very quickly. Seto simply smirked.

"So, I may not be who I want to be, but I don't have to go around stealing from the rich to give to myself."

It took a minute, but suddenly, Pandora's face flushed a bit as she realized she'd been caught. Her instincts kicked in and she decided not to let this little Robin Hood complex theory get to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about! You're crazy!" she recoiled.

"It doesn't really matter to me," his smirk grew, "because money like that practically grows on trees for me. But I know you tricked me into leaving it at the house on Saturday morning. I'm no fool, Pandora. I know what you're up to and I know what you're after. Is that why you were expelled from four previous schools? For stealing?" he was trying to get a rise out of her now, even if it meant seeing the principal again.

There was that look again. She had that same expression she had before in Mr. Kuramada's office. She looked like the deer, again, the deer trapped in the headlights with her jaw open and yet no words could come out. Ryou recognized this expression, and immediatly tried to change the subject.

"Okay, guys this is really not funny! You're both going to get into trouble!" he urged them to stop arguing.

'He knows too much about my past. He's going to figure everything out and he's going to _ruin_ me!'

'It's only the first day, just breathe, it'll all be okay. Just remember, he has a weakness too, and he can't hurt you if you don't let him.'

'It'll be okay, he won't suspect a thing, just make up an excuse!'

Pandora's expression suddenly changed and she was smirking at him again, "No, I wasn't kicked out for theft. I was kicked out because at my first school, I hit a student over the back of the head with a desk. At my second school, I tried to burn the gym down. School number three, I brought religion to school with me. School four, I tried to kill a teacher. Are you happy? Now you know. I'm not someone you want to mess around with, Seto."

Now Seto was speechless. Finally, the bell rang. Ryou stood, trying to pull Pandora away, but he noticed Evelyn walking out of a classroom, headed towards them. She gave a dirty look to both Seto and Ryou, and then looked to Pandora.

"How is your first day?" she asked, placing her hand on Pandora's shoulder.

The girls gave each other an odd look, one that sent chills up and down Ryou's spine, and then Pandora replied.

"It's okay. For day number one, that is!"

Evelyn nodded and walked off, leaving the three alone again. Swarms of students filled the hallways and Seto stood. He began to walk off, and Ryou grabbed Pandora's hand.

"I need to ask you something," he said, very seriously, "do you have a Millennium Item?"

She just stared at him, then raised an eyebrow, "A what?"

"Nothing. . ." he replied, placing his hand over the necklace he wore.

She noticed that it looked to be made of pure gold and had seen something similar to it before. It was around Yugi's neck. Yugi's had looked like a weird pyramid that was upside down and had a weird eye on it, and Ryou's had the same eye. They must've been friendship charms from when he and Yugi had been friends.

"One of those things?" she asked, grabbing the jewelry to see it better.

It looked like a donut with a triangle inside of it and an eye inside of the triangle. There were five triangles dangling from the outside of the circle. It looked a bit junky, but somehow, he made the look work.

"No, I've never seen one before. Well, before today. I saw Yugi's too. What are they, friendship necklaces? They both have the same eye shape on them," she pointed out.

"Something like that," Ryou smiled, "just wondering if you'd heard of them before."

"No, not really. What is that, solid gold?" She was _very_ interested now.

Ryou shrugged his shoulders, "Possibly. My father gave this to me, actually. It's from Egypt. Do you know what Duel Monsters is?" he asked her as they walked to their classes.

"Isn't that. . .a card game of some sort? I hear it's popular here, and I think I heard that KaibaCorp is a mass producer of games for it."

Ryou nodded, "Actually it originated in Egypt over 5 millenia ago! They say that Duel Monsters was originally real, you know, with real monsters that almost destroyed the whole _world_. But there was a Pharaoh who trapped all of them inside of these really big tablets and then the rest of that story is all about magic and everything so it's not that interesting."

"I think I know the story!" Pandora exclaimed, "My mom used to tell me something like that but I was so little I never knew what the story was about! I only remember a little bit but there was supposed to be some games you could play in another dimension or something. I think she called it 'The Shadow Realm'."

"Well, this is my stop, Ryou sighed, you can finish telling me after class, though."

"No way!" she exclaimed again, "You have history too?! _I'm_ in this class!" she showed him her schedule.

"Awsome! Then you can finish telling me now!" he said, walking into class and leading her to some seats in the back.

"Okay, well all I know about this Shadow Realm place is that it's not like here. It's supposed to be filled with pain and torment. So the loser of these games with tablets, called Shadow Games, was stuck there forever. It was really awful. Then, the Shadow Games got really bad too, so the Pharaoh had to stop it all. I don't remember how the story ends, but I remember that he had trapped a bunch of souls inside of. . ."

She looked down at the Millennium Item around Ryou's neck, and he looked down also.

"They call this one the Millennium Ring," he explained, shrugging it off as if it were nothing.

She took in a deep breath, "Do you have an evil spirit living in it?!" she asked, excitedly.

Ryou just laughed at her, mostly out of nervousness, "Of course not! That's silly talk. The stories are creepy and this Ring is really old, but Yugi and I don't have spirits in the Ring _or_ the Puzzle!"

It was time for class to begin and for the students to pay attention. Pandora couldn't help but glance over every few seconds. The gold was almost _calling_ to her, _begging_ her to take it.

Seto sat in the back of his Art class, typing away on his laptop computer. He wanted to know more about this girl before she started to cause more trouble for him. Unlike Joey Wheeler, this Pandora girl was a lot more determined to defend herself and she seemed to be an admiral opponent. If he was going to bring her down before she did the same to him, he would have to work a little bit harder. He tried finding her medical history first. He typed in her name, and a whole list popped up. He stared at the screen, seeing visit after visit to hospital after hospital. He wondered if she had some sort of terminal illness or just stupidity that kept getting her injured.

He found her Domino High School schedule and glanced through it, as he tried to focus on the lesson the teacher was giving about colors.

Her first class was gym which he already knew, and second was a World History class. Ryou would be in that class as well, which meant they were probably sitting together and doing silly teenage things like passing notes or braiding hair. He couldn't help but cringe his nose at the thought. He moved on to her third class. Choir, which was Yugi's class. Yugi Moto and his band of geeks always exited their third hour class, choir, running into Seto, who had physics down the hall. After choir, Pandora shared Seto's next two classes of Theater and Paramedics Biology. They also shared a lunch. It irritated him that Theater and the Biology class were both supposed to be quality Seto/Ryou time, but now apparently that wasn't happening anymore with this _new girl_ sharing their classes. Lunch would also be comprimised. Seto wasn't happy at all!

He focused on the project that the rest of the class was doing, probably for a whole three minutes, and after growing tired of mixing colors to find what made what, he did some quick research, wrote down the correct answers and continued his research. He decided to do some searches on her school records, and after hacking into the school's main files, he finally found a thick record on her.

It was true, she'd been kicked out of four previous schools, but this wasn't the fifth high school she'd ever attended. Aparently, there were _six_ others. She had arrived at each one and then one day had her records transferred to a new one. Most of these schools were scattered across the world, but most of them were in Egypt.

Seto began to stop concerning himself with having Pandora's life destroyed, and was simply interested in understanding her. Her records showed that she'd definitly traveled a lot, and perhaps she was a B.R.A.T. It would explain her temper, as having a parent you rarely see and moving so often you don't make friends can do that to a person, and would also explain why she'd attended schools in the United States, Mexico, Egypt, France, and now Japan.

Learning more became a challenge, and the more Seto tried to find on this girl, the more confused he became. Claims from teachers showed her to be an outsider, most of her friends had been boys and most of them trouble makers. She never talked to anyone and always seemed 'distant' as several of them claimed. That didn't seem at all like the girl who couldn't seem to say enough.

He finally found her records at the four schools she'd been expelled from, when a hand closed the laptop half-way.

"What are _you_ working on?" a busty brunette asked him.

He just glared and swatted away her hand, but she didn't leave. Apparently he'd been so wrapped up in his research that he had wasted the whole class on it. The bell rang, and Seto packed up his things, anxious to escape the brunette who had been bothering him for the last few months, hoping that she could convince him to date her. He was so fed up with her, he almost wanted to pay her just to leave him alone.

It was time for the third class of the day to begin, and that meant that she had Choir. He walked into the hallway and began making his way past the floods of people to his Physics class.

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

Seto: Something about that Pandora person just gives me the creeps! And it's _not_ just because she's your made-up character!

Peggi: Well, I have to admit, she is a tiny bit creepy, but she's also mega cool.

Seto: Cool?! She's horrible! Make her go to another school and leave me alone!

Ryou: Well, I like her!

Seto: You're British. You like _everyone_.

Ryou:. . .I'm starting to not like _you_ so much. . .

Peggi: Ahem! Thoughts, comments, questions, send them in reviews!


	5. The Confusing Truth

I think I'll be working on Can't Pay your way out of this Job! next, but I've been toying around with this update for a while. I wanted to get through day one of high school as soon as I could, to really get onto the story, but I think that this is enough for the readers to absorb in one chapter lol. I'm happy with my reviews, but geez people so many of you are reading this yet hardly any reviews! Oh well. The Female Pharaoh demands updates, therefore, updates she shall have! And Eevee, I think the peeps will be needed again, as the plot bunnies are starting to wander and wanting to make yet MORE stories!!! They must be RESTRAINED!!! R&R everyone!!!

_Disclaimer:_ I own the plot, Pandora, and the personalities of my TWO guests in this chapter. The guests own themselves, Evelyn's personality is owned by me but Eevee owns Evelyn, because I based Evelyn off of her, if Eevee was. . .different. Yugioh belongs to a really lucky guy who can control their fates. . .wish I could do that!

_Warnings:_ None

**CHAPTER FIVE- THE CONFUSING TRUTH**

Pandora walked into her choir class, waving goodbye to Ryou, and took a seat. She had already been assigned to soprano, the same spot she'd been in when she was in choir before, and she had a good idea of what she was supposed to be doing in this class. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder, and she turned around. Yugi was sitting behind her.

"Hi!" he greeted, a big smile on his face.

"Hi?" Pandora wasn't really sure what to do or say, after the incident in gym class with Joey.

Yugi seemed to sense her feelings, "Sorry about Joey, he didn't mean to make you mad. I hope that you and I can still be friends. I didn't have a problem with Ryou walking with us too, because he and I used to be friends, but you know how those things go."

She just nodded, "Well, you're okay, it's _Joey_ I don't like."

A girl walked into the classroom and waved to Yugi, walking over to them. She had blue eyes and shoulder length layered brown hair. She smiled at Pandora as she sat down next to her.

"So, you're new here? My name is Téa! I'm a female soprano in this class too!" she introduced, happily.

Pandora looked to Yugi to make sure Téa wasn't one of those girls who pretends to like you to your face and then talks about you behind your back. Yugi smiled back at Téa and nodded to Pandora to tell her that Téa was a friend.

"Hi Téa, I'm Pandora Shindou. I just transferred from a school in France," Pandora wasn't really sure how introductions were supposed to go because not many people were interested in her life, "I guess you probably know Evelyn Shindou?"

"Sure! She's in my Geometry class. She doesn't really talk to me often but she's got the best taste in clothes! She always tells me where I can buy the best fashions for a good price," Téa continued to smile.

"Oh yeah, fashion is definitly her thing! She's my cousin, and I'm living with her for right now."

Téa looked her up and down, "You're related to Evelyn? You don't look anything alike. . .except for maybe the eyes."

Pandora just laughed, "Yeah, I get that a lot. We're cousins but we were raised in two totally different places and our families weren't very alike either. Green eyes just kinda run in our family on the girls' side."

The teacher walked in and Yugi took his seat on the other side of the room. A girl walked in a bit late, and the teacher scolded her. After the scolding, the girl sat down next to Téa. Pandora heard them whispering their 'hello's and she caught the girl's name. Her name was Miho and apparently she was also a friend of Yugi and Téa's.

Just as the lesson began, the door creaked open yet again, and two more late students tried to sneak their way in, easily being seen by their teacher. Joey had come in late along with another male student. The other student looked a little bit taller than Joey and had brown hair and eyes.

Class went by smoothly and it was time for a short break. Pandora decided to get a jump on her history work, but someone was standing behind her, in her light. She turned to see a girl with long medium brown hair and a smile on her face.

"You're Pandora, Evelyn's cousin, right?" the girl asked.

Pandora simply nodded, and the girl stuck out her hand to shake Pandora's in greeting.

"I'm Sam, one of her closest friends. She told us to keep an eye on you and make sure no one messes with you. So, how is your first day at Domino High?" Sam asked, seemingly genuinely interested.

"So far so good, but a couple of the boys here are really starting to get on my nerves," Pandora growled in Joey's general direction.

"Yeah, they'll do that to you in this school. So, make any new friends yet?"

"Well, I met this really sweet boy named Ryou," Pandora smiled a little bit, "and I think he's _really_ cute, too!"

Sam just laughed, "Yeah, he's definitly a cutie! But, no one told you about him?"

Pandora gave Sam an odd stare, wondering what that was supposed to mean. Suddenly she wondered if there was some _reason_ he didn't have any other friends, aside from a total jerk, that is.

"Well, there's nothing _really_ wrong with him, but he's kinda strange. Sometimes it's almost like he's a completely different person. You met him when he was really sweet and a gentleman, right? Well, there's this other side to him, where he gets really violent and actually has been in fights."

"He's bipolar, then? Well, that's ok. I thought you meant he might try to _kill_ me or something!" Pandora laughed, but Sam's expression didn't change.

"He _did_ try to kill someone!" Sam was whispering now, "He used to be friends with Yugi, but he tried to kill him. He's a great guy and you can hang out with him, but you'll know when he's changing. It's almost like he's not even Ryou anymore but some evil-"

"Spirit?" Pandora thought about the conversation they'd had about the Millennium Ring he had, and wondered if the stories could be real.

"Basically. Oh, and he's gay too, so don't get your hopes up about dating him."

Pandora just stared, "Gay? I don't have a problem with that, but I just assumed. . ."

It was time for class to resume it's normal work and Pandora was a bit upset by the thought that if she wanted to ever date Ryou, those chances were blown. She sighed and smiled at Sam as she walked back to her seat.

In the Physics class down the hall, Seto was busy reading the text book and answering questions on a piece of paper. He couldn't seem to get Pandora out of his head. He knew this wasn't some sort of an attraction, but she was just so mysterious! He was a bit irritated that he couldn't finish reading her files, and now he was too busy with work to get on his laptop. He had to sit in class with her for his next class, so maybe he could observe her and learn more that way.

Somehow, those green eyes that had locked with his blue eyes twice now, were burning into his brain. He couldn't seem to get those eyes out of his head. They were so beautiful and comforting. He hated to admit it, but perhaps she really was different. All of the other girls would have made passes at him by now, but she hadn't. She didn't make him feel uncomfortable, and perhaps that was why he was so interested in learning more about her; for the first time ever, someone seemed to just not care about his social standings, but then again, she didn't seem to care much about him at _all_. That fact did bother him a bit.

By the time class was nearly over, Seto didn't have enough time to really do anything on his laptop, so he had a better idea. If he couldn't find out anything directly from Pandora, he would use the people who did know a little bit about her. One of his classmates would be good for just that!

He approached a girl with several different colors highlighting dark brown hair, and she looked up, almost angrily when he stopped her from drawing on the back of her classroom assignment. She looked up at him with a questioning look, and he smirked. Maggie was a tough shell to crack but once you had, she was easy to talk to, even if she knew that the information she was giving was not wanted in general interest.

"Mags, nice day, isn't it?" he asked, still getting the same cold glare as before.

"Move it, Kaiba, and let me finish my drawing. Or I'll be drawing your casket here in a minute."

"Ouch," he pulled back, a hurt look on his face that she knew was not real, "listen, there is a new girl here and she is your friend's cousin. I want information on her."

Maggie just looked at him as though he'd just grown two heads, "And you want to know more about Pandora out of the goodness of your ice cold heart? Why do you want to know, and what's in it for me if I tell you what you want to know?"

Bingo, "I'll give you two hundred bucks and ignore you for the rest of the month if you just tell me why she's here."

She thought it over for a second, looked to the clock on the wall, and decided there was perhaps just enough time. She sighed heavily before she spoke.

"Well, she's here to live with Evelyn. I don't know all the little details, but I do know that she's been moving from country to country and for as long as I've known Evelyn, she's never even brought her up until this last year_. Apparently_, Pandora doesn't have any legal guardians. I don't know what happened to them or if she's a runaway, but Pandora's family and Eve's never really had anything to do with each other. Ever."

Seto nodded, thinking about what he had and what he still needed, "Is it true that she was expelled from her other high schools for violence? That's the rumor."

"Rumor, yes. Not a story that simple though. She's pure trouble, and she was just plain creepy. They were actually able to kick her out because she did freaky things and everyone thought she was going to kill them all. One time, she brought things in her bookbag to burn the school down. Another time she attacked a student for no reason at all. Now answer _my _question. Why?"

"Simple. I don't know anything about her, and when has that _ever _happened to me? When have I not known something about someone at this school?"

She nooded and the bell rang, but before he could go she stopped him, "Oh and one more thing. When she was at school in Mexico, my niece knew her. They called her a _bruja_.Do you know Spanish?"

Seto nodded, "Yes, bruja means little witch. But why-"

"No more questions. Give me my cash."

Pandora was about to leave her choir class when she overheard Yugi talking to Joey and the other boy who had been late as well. She heard her name, and so she stopped, turning to them.

"Any interesting topics to talk about today?" she asked, walking up to them.

Joey just laughed, "Yeah, you! My boy Tristan here wants to know if you have a boyfriend."

She just smirked, "If I did, it wouldn't be either of _you_," she was about to walk out when something caught her eye, "Yugi, did you get. . .taller?"

Yugi looked around nervously for a second, "No. . ."

Yes you did! You were shorter before because I had to look down to talk to you! And now you're as tall as I am!"

"I've always been this tall!" Yugi looked to Joey almost as if he needed some help.

"You're one weird kid, Yugi Moto," she sighed and walked off, forgetting what she'd just seen.

After she was gone, Yami let out a deep breath, "Next time I take over for Yugi's singing, I should be more careful!" he could hear Yugi screaming at him from inside the Millennium Puzzle.

Joey just shook his head, "Yug won't be too happy if people start calling you weird! Look what happened to Ryou!"

Yami turned back into Yugi, "Yeah, but I don't think she really has anyone to tell yet, except Ryou, and I know he won't say anything."

Seto saw Pandora leave her class and he handed Maggie her money once the hall was almost empty, so no one would see the exchange. She nodded in thanks and took off in the other direction. Seto thought he'd avoided Yugi and pals, but apparently they had not left with Pandora. He heard Joey's obnoxious laughter as the teen left the choir room with his friends.

"Hey look! It's rich boy!" Joey started in on Seto.

Téa and Miho asked him not to start any problems with the other teen, but Joey never listened to anyone. Not ever. Seto ignored the blonde and walked right past them, ignoring the sound of Joey's voice as he called to him to try and start some sort of fight that Joey would inevitably lose anyway.

Pandora caught Evelyn just as she was entering a classroom, and called out to her.

"Oh, hey!" Evelyn approached her.

"Hey, umm do you have any idea where this room number is? I have Theater this class and I don't know where to go!" Pandora laughed.

"Oh, okay," Evelyn took a look at the schedule, "it's right down there through those doors. There's, like a really big building out there, but it's just the auditorium. You'll see it as soon as you walk outside, it's just seperate from the school for when they hold events in there, you know, like band concerts. That way it doesn't distract anyone in the other classes," she explained.

"Thanks!" Pandora began running down the hall as Evelyn waved her off.

She was afraid she'd be late, but she made it into her class just in time. Only a minute after she'd walked into the large room did the bell ring. There was a huge stage at the front of the room and the rest of the room was filled with row after row of seats. The instructor was at the head of the room and the students were all sitting in the rows of seats. Pandora noticed that the students were allowed to sit wherever they wanted, but they were sitting in groups. There were some girls with skimpy clothes, perfect hair and way too much pink sitting in one group, next to them, a group of well built boys who looked like jocks. There was a group of kids playing some sort of card game, Yugi, Joey, Tea and that other boy, Tristan, had just entered the auditorium seconds before she had, and were sitting together in a group. There was one more group, a group of kids wearing nothing but black and had on a lot of eyeliner. She saw Ryou sitting off to the side, but Seto was sitting with him. She wasn't sure if she should sit by herself, try to put up with Seto, or try to put up with Joey. She finally decided to sit by herself, and the teacher started sending around a clipboard with a sign-in sheet on it. It was better than taking attendance the old fashioned way, because while people were signing in, the teacher could actually use that time to _teach_.

They were learning about improv acting, a form of acting where nothing is fully rehearsed and you have to make up your next actions and lines completely on the spot. The teacher was instructing them to do an assignment and following the assignment, they were to get into groups of three or four and would be given a topic for their improv scene, and they had to get on stage and act it out. Pandora groaned a bit and wished that she had taken an art class instead. She hated being in front of people, especially when all eyes would be on her! Again, there was problem of who to work with. She could work with Yugi or Tea, but what if Joey was in their group? She'd love to work with Ryou, but Seto would be working with her. It was definitly a gamble, but she decided to just wait it out and see how things looked.

She finished her assignment and walked it up to the front. She handed her paper to the teacher and he looked at her.

"You are the new student, yes?" she just nodded, "Well, if you have any problems understanding the work, feel free to talk to me after class. I know it can be hard coming to a new school this late in the semester, and I make exceptions for new students in these situations, but you _must _ask for help if you want it."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind!" she smiled, glad to know that at least _one _of her teachers was interested in her.

"I can assign you a group, since you're new," the teacher offered.

"That won't be neccessary," someone behind her spoke, "she's with us."

Pandora's jaw nearly dropped, and she turned around to see Seto looking down at her, handing the teacher his paper. Before Pandora could protest, Seto moved her along, headed towards Ryou.

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

Peggi: Wow, did anyone see that coming?!

Seto: Yes. You're predictable.

Peggi: Well, just because I love Yami more than you. . .

Seto:. . .WHAT?!

Peggi:. . .just being unpredictable is all.

Seto: (glare)

Ryou: I get to be a main character! This story makes me so happy!

Peggi: Glad SOMEONE likes it! Ryou, you are important like my reviewers. You make this worth writing. And now, for some publicity! Check out my other fics too, if you liked this one!

Seto: And now, time to end this!

Yami: When am _I_ a main character?!

(crickets chirp)


	6. Just a Little Acting

Not as long as some of the others, but I wanted to get the update out more than anything else, and I think I ended at a good spot. Well, good for me, not for you. Now I am trying to work on introducing things from the rest of the show, explaining Millennium Items, introducing the Yamis, bringing in a few more characters. It's going to be complete chaos by the time I'm through, but this is also one of my favorite fics to work on, because I am so obsessed with Pandora's character. She reminds me a lot of me, the temper and the attitude, but she's definitly more street smart than I am and probably thinks a little bit more! All of my reviewers are going to get an interesting surprise pretty soon, so to those of you who have religiously reviewed me, thank you so much and I will show my appreciation, trust me! Those of you who haven't sent in reviews, please do!

_Disclaimer:_ I still don't own the fancy Blackberry-style day planner, Sam's character, Yugioh, or any Millennium Items. I own the plot of this fic, Pandora's character, and neither gets me any money!

_Warnings:_ Language (not really bad at all!) and about enough violence to fill a thimble.

**CHAPTER SIX - JUST A LITTLE ACTING**

Pandora and Seto approached Ryou, and he stared at them both with a confused look on his face. He was glad that he would be able to work with his two friends, but the fact that his two friends were working with each _other_ really bothered him. He knew there would probably be some sort of trouble, but he didn't have much of a choice other than to work with them both and hope for the best.

Seto knew that if he was going to learn anything about this mysterious girl, talking to her would be the best way to get the information that he wanted. He hadn't really wanted to pair himself up with her and depend on her for a grade, but at the same time, this was his best shot. He didn't want to admit it, but the truth was, after what Maggie had told him, he was very interested in learning something.

He was merely observing Pandora when something entered his mind. He realized that there was something surrounding her, almost a light or an aura, filled with warmth. The thought almost made him want to cry when he realized why he was so addicted to knowing more about her. She reminded him of _her_. Adena had never really left his mind, but she also was so far away from him he didn't often think of her. The thought that someone else had that same glowing love surrounding them that Adena had once had both hurt him and gave him inspiration. The thoughts of this girl from his past were now burned on his brain just like those eyes that Seto had seen that first night he'd met Pandora just a few nights ago.

The rest of the class handed in their assignments and the teacher was explaining the assigment. Everyone was given a topic, and they had to go in front of the class and act out a scene with their groups. Ryou was absolutly frozen stiff. He hated to present things in front of the class to begin with, but you add two bickering friends to the mix and add the topic of "Who ate my cookie" and you really have some problems. Everyone was given the same topic to start with, and one person had to pretend to be missing a cookie while holding a conversation about it with the other members of the group. You could use some of the props that were on stage and make a little scene up about it.

Three groups had gone onto the stage and made a little unrehearsed skit, but they hadn't been really creative. It was Ryou, Seto and Pandora's turn to head onto the stage, and since anything was allowed, Seto decided to be the poor victim who had lost a cookie. The whole thing seemed silly to him, but it would give him a chance to test Pandora's temper. He seemed to love trying her patience!

Pandora and Ryou pretended to have a conversation about a soap opera they'd seen and Seto walked up to them.

"Which one of you ate my cookie?! I thought I told you both to stay away from my cookies!" Seto whined, imitating his little brother when someone had eaten the last of his ice cream.

"Don't look at me!" Ryou didn't like being yelled at and was angry that Seto had taken such a tone with him, even if it _was_ just acting.

"I didn't touch your stupid cookie! We've both been in the living room talking all day long. Maybe you were on _drugs_ and you forgot that _you_ ate it!"

A few students in the audience 'ooooh!'ed, surprised that someone would talk to Seto Kaiba like that, even if it _was_ just acting!

Seto glared at Pandora, "Look you little theif, you've stolen things from me before, so why don't you just admit that you ate it and we can forget that this happened."

"Nice try," she began, "but you can't force me to admit doing something I didn't do!"

"Okay then, I guess it disappeared on its own. Maybe you just made it disappear, then. Everyone knows you're a witch, you probably just zapped it into another dimension to piss me off!"

Pandora's eye twitched. He'd hit a nerve. He was pleased with himself, but decided to back down because Pandora was now standing and her face was just inches away from his, and he was worried that they would fight again and Mr. Kuramada wouldn't be so kind to them the second time arriving that day.

"You wanna start the name calling? Alright then, we can pretend to be 5 years old. How about I call you a selfish egotistical jerk who just uses people to get what he wants?"

Joey called from the audience, cheering Pandora on. Mr. Alberich wasn't sure if this was acting or if the two were really at each other's throats, but Ryou didn't seem too upset, so he assumed that the two were only putting on a show for the class.

"You think I'm using you? What use could _you_ possibly be for? You're just a little girl who would be living on the streets if people didn't take her in. No one really likes you because everyone thinks you're a freak and you have to steal things from _me_ because in reality you have _nothing_. You're probably a little bitch to me because you want what I have and know you'll never have it!"

Pandora slapped Seto hard enough for _him_ to know that she was serious, but she also made it look like it had just been a stage slap, so no one knew that they were in a real argument, except for Ryou, who simply sighed and wondered how long it would take for him to have to escort them back to the office.

Joey had been silenced by Mr. Alberich, who still wasn't sure if he should stop the skit that was being performed. He had told everyone that anything could go and told them to have fun, but at the same time, he still couldn't tell if this was part of the act or two teens battling it out and using acting as an excuse.

Seto didn't even think before reacting, and shoved Pandora.

"Want to try that again?!" he yelled at her.

Every student in the audience was taking notes, hoping that their improv would be this realistic and Ryou was trying to stay out of it. Pandora staggered a bit after being shoved and without any indication that she was about to fight back, she jumped at Seto and knocked him off of his feet. He landed on his back, shocked that someone had continued to fight with him after he had given them a warning, but even more amazed by the fact that a girl who was much smaller than him had knocked him down. Most of the boys he'd been in fights with hadn't laid so much as a hand on him and yet, he'd just had the air knocked from his lungs by a girl who was now pinning him down.

Ryou had to stop things before they got worse, "Oh for Ra's sake, it's only a freaking cookie!" he tried to pull Pandora off of Seto, but Seto was already planning his great escape.

He rolled himself over, causing Pandora to lose her balance and fall off of him and right into Ryou. Ryou squeaked as he fell down, trying to catch his balance, and landing with his hand on Pandora's stomach. Ryou had also landed on Seto's legs, which had thrown off the rather interesting maneuver he'd been attempting, and he tripped, falling onto Ryou, and causing the white haired boy to become crushed between the two. His hand had slipped from Pandora's stomach onto her chest, and he couldn't move with Seto on top of him.

Pandora began to laugh insanely, Ryou just blushed, and Seto was probably the only one in the room who realized what had just happened. He moved off of Ryou as quickly as he could so that his friend could move his hand, and helped Ryou to his feet. Ryou couldn't help but laugh nervously, hoping that Pandora wouldn't slap him too for what had just happened, and then something strange happened. Seto began to laugh loudly and dragged Ryou and Pandora to the front of the stage, the three of them laughing.

Mr. Alberich felt relief at the fact that the three were laughing over the improv and hadn't really been fighting.

"So, do we get our A now?" Pandora asked through tears of laughter.

Their teacher nodded and the three of them made their way back to their seats. The groups following them all tried to imitate something similar to what they had just seen, but no one could seem to do a very good job of it.

Ryou kept trying to appologize to Pandora who really didn't care about what had happened, as it was an accident, and Seto tried to figure out why he'd burst into laughter for possibly the first time since he could remember.

Class was finally over and it was time for lunch. Ryou walked between his two friends, hoping that neither of them would speak for the rest of the day and there would be no arguments, but sadly, things didn't go that way.

"I think I deserve an appology," Seto mumbled as they walked out of the auditorium.

"For what?! You started it!" Pandora defended herself.

"My ass hurts now," Seto whined.

"I know a _really_ good way to take that pain away," Pandora smirked, making a fist and offering to hit him.

"No, you'll make up for it some other way. So, judging by your reaction, I'm assuming the rumors are true? People used to call you a witch?" this time, he was just curious.

"Seto this really isn't a good subject!" Ryou complained, trying to stop things while they were ahead.

"No, it's okay," Pandora shrugged it off, "it's a good question. Well, I _was_ called a witch at my old schools, but I'm not. People just liked to tease me because weird things always seem to follow me around. That's why I kept getting kicked out of schools. Bad things just seem to happen to me and I don't know why. I think something weird is going to happen to me here too, so I don't expect to be here long. I was talking to that Yugi kid and I could've sworn that as soon as I looked away he got _taller_. I know that sounds really lame, but things like that _always_ happen around me. Sometimes I think I'm seeing things!" she laughed.

Ryou felt bad for her. He knew that what she'd seen with Yugi was real and that she had just witnessed the ancient spirit in his Millennium Puzzle taking over his body, but he didn't think that she would ever believe him.

"You're not seeing things. Yugi is a really weird kid. I don't like him and his band of losers. They're all a bunch of freaks."

Pandora didn't like to hear someone call someone else a freak because so many people had made that mistake about her, but she had to agree, Joey was a real jerk and Yugi was definitly an odd one. Tristan didn't seem too bad and she really liked Tea, but she didn't know them very well and decided to be careful around all of them.

"So, does this mean we're getting along?" Pandora asked Seto as they finally made it to the line they wanted to be in.

"Only because us fighting isn't worth it. You have to admit, we _are_ evenly matched. It hardly seems worth it," Seto didn't dare admit that she'd hurt him more than he was showing.

Seto reached into his pocket to check his schedule to see if he would have time to go home and change out of his school clothes but his electronic day planner wasn't there. He opened his brief case and checked inside of it for the planner, but it wasn't there.

"This isn't funny, Pandora. Where is it?" he glared at her.

"Where is what?" she started laughing, "You know, that was _just_ acting, there isn't really a cookie."

"I'm not talking about a damn cookie, I'm talking about my day planner. I saw how you were looking at it this morning, now where is it?"

Pandora looked hurt, "I didn't take it! Check your book bag! I don't even have pockets or a purse, so where would I hide it? Look, I'm sorry about the money over the weekend but you didn't even thank me for helping you out and I didn't mean for you to leave your things behind, I was just mad at you for the way you left. I swear, though, I didn't take anything from you!"

She realized that this was like the boy who cried wolf. She had stolen things from Seto before, so why would he want to trust her?

Seto looked her up and down and realized that she really didn't have anywhere to hide it because she was wearing a tank top, a jacket with no pockets and pants that were too tight for her to hide anything in them.

"Okay, I'm going back to the auditorium to see if I left it there, but if I find out that you've stolen something else from me, I will have you arrested and locked up for the rest of your life!" Seto glared at her.

He walked back towards the auditorium, leaving the other two standing in line.

Pandora caught a glimpse of something shiny that Ryou was removing from his pocket. She looked at him and realized he was flashing the day planner at her, then shoved it back into his pocket.

"Ooo Ryou you should give it back to him now! If he blames me for it, I'll get into so much trouble! My cousin will kick me out and I won't have anywhere to stay!"

Ryou just smirked and began walking off, pulling Pandora by the arm. She realized after about three seconds that he was not leading her towards Seto, but towards the exit of the school.

"Where are we going? Ryou, we need to go tell Seto that I didn't take his-"

"Shut up. I am not Ryou, and I am not going to go find that pathetic child so that he can have his toy back. I have a much better idea."

The sunlight nearly blinded Pandora as the boy who looked like Ryou dragged her into the parking lot.

"If you're not Ryou, then who are you?!" Pandora was afraid for Ryou and suddenly realized what Sam had tried to explain to her.

"My name is Bakura."

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

Peggi: Yay! The evil and mysterious Bakura has arrived!

Bakura: I wondered when you would give me a cameo. Took you long enough.

Peggi: Oh shush! You loved the way I added you so just be quiet!

Ryou: Does that mean I'm not a main character?!

Peggi: Don't worry, Ryou, I would never take that away from you!

Seto: I wish you would take that away from _me _so I wouldn't have to be here.

Peggi: (glare)

And of course a special thank-you to the reviewers!

Journey Maker-Hope this update was quick enough! Poor Pandora, she's such a cool character but I feel so sorry for her! So far she's only been in school one day and so many people are causing trouble for her! Things will get better though!

Eevee- LittleKuriboh is _everywhere_. The infamous quote just needed to be added so I am making preparations for that! Long live LittleKuriboh! Sam will never escape. The plot bunnies demand to see more of her! The peeps are working and the bunnies are typing away at new updates!

Agent Malkere- I am glad you enjoyed your cookie! The time for the curtains to open on Yami and Bakura has arrived! We shall soon know how she will react! Yay!

TheFemalePharaoh- For once, I have a nice ending planned for both of my current Yugioh fanfics, so no worries! Occasionally I don't kill off the main characters, and this is just such a case! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far and I hope that I can keep you interested!


	7. Ryou's Gone Crazy!

I feel very bad for not updating until now, and this chapter isn't as good as the others have been but I kinda pushed it out and didn't make it as long as I'd intended. I am definitly going to update more often, that I can promise! And my chapters will get back to normal after this one, I just had trouble figuring out how to write what I wanted! Please review, because more reviews make me update faster!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Yugioh, I still don't own Sam, and I own a really beat up almost broken car so the motorcycle is not mine either! Man, I'm poor!

_Warnings:_ None

**CHAPTER SEVEN – RYOU'S GONE CRAZY!**

Pandora didn't argue with Ryou at this point because she realized that she had only two options. She could struggle with him and lose possibly the only real friend she'd made because he just so happened to have a little something wrong with him, or she could go along with whatever was going on and learn more about him.

They approached the student parking lot and there was a boy on a motorcycle waiting outside, eating a burger and fries from a place outside of the school. Pandora noticed that the boy knew this side of Ryou well, because he gave a smirk between Ryou and Pandora.

"Bakura, who is this?" the boy on the motorcycle asked him.

Pandora studied this new boy, realizing that he wasn't from Japan instantly. He had long platinum blonde hair and wore a lot of gold jewelry, which seemed to be from one of the areas in Egypt and based on the way he wore his eyeliner, she pinpointed him to be from Cairo. He wore a white shirt that almost looked like a tank top and black cargo pants, and something that had caught her eye the second she had locked her eyes with his angry violet eyes, he was holding a lot back from the world. He had a secret and held a lot of pain inside. She also noticed that he had one of those Millennium Items she had seen Yugi and Ryou carry around. This one looked almost like a short walking stick, the eye on one end of the stick and a twin axe blade on either side of the orb the eye was on.

This darker side of Ryou was a bit scary to Pandora and he pushed her towards this new boy.

"That's what I wanted you to figure out, Marik" Ryou replied.

"What is your name, girl?" Marik asked her.

"Pandora. Are you the spirit from your Millennium Item?" she asked, trying to figure out why he and Ryou were playing this little game with her.

"No, I am the owner of a Millennium Item. The Millennium Rod. Bakura, however, is the spirit that dwells within Ryou's ancient item. What is your connection to the Millennium Magic?" Marik asked her.

"I don't know what you mean. Look I just moved here, today is my first day in school and I am friends with Ryou. I don't want any trouble and I really don't want to be here right now."

Bakura just laughed insanely, "You wanted to be friends with my pathetic little Hikari and yet you didn't expect trouble?"

"H-hikari?" Pandora didn't know enough Japanese to understand what he'd meant.

"My lighter half, Ryou. Well I have an idea. If you want to remain friends with Ryou and not have any problems with me, why don't you help me to take Yugi's Millennium Item, and then I will leave you _and_ Ryou alone forever. Does that sound nice?" Bakura asked her, a smirk on his face.

"You'll leave me _and_ Ryou alone forever?" Pandora repeated, making sure that he wasn't trying to trick her.

"Yes. You have my word. Once I have Yugi's puzzle in my hands, I will go away and never bother either of you again."

Pandora thought it over and then stuck out her hand, "Sounds like a deal to me!"

Bakura took her hand but just as he did, she pulled him towards her so that their noses were nearly touching. Bakura could feel her breath on his lips as she spoke.

"I am the last person on this Earth that you want to be playing games with, so if you go back on your word, I will send you back to the ancient Egyptian world you came from, and I'll send you there in _pieces_. Understood?"

Marik got off of his motorcycle and took a step towards them, not sure if he should help Bakura or not, but Pandora let him go and began heading back towards the school.

"Remember, Bakura," Pandora turned to face him again, "the puzzle is in your hands and you never bother Ryou or I again. Don't forget, we have a deal!"

Bakura and Marik stared at each other for a few seconds and then Marik spoke.

"Somehow, I get the impression that she's got a lot more to her than we thought."

"No matter," Bakura assured, "we can always play the Ryou card if she tries to betray us. He is her only friend here, and she would do anything to protect their friendship. Why else would she have made such a foolish deal? The second she hands me that puzzle, I want you to use your Millennium Rod to control her mind. I don't want any surprises from her. And then once I have these items in my possession, I will bring Zorc into this world, destroy Yugi, use the power of the Pharaoh to create my own mortal body and then once I no longer need Ryou in order to survive, I will kill him."

Marik simply smirked, not caring so much about any other part of the plan aside from the _new_ plans to bring Zorc into the world to destroy all of human life and to make them both Gods.

Seto angrily walked back into the lunch room, his temper almost flaring up when he realized that Pandora and Ryou weren't waiting where they had been when he left. He was about to go to the office and report Pandora for stealing from him, but he saw her running back into the school from somewhere outside. He was about to start interrogating her instantly, but he realized that there was something wrong. She had a terrified look on her face and she was out of breath for running. Seto walked up to her and grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nearby empty hallway.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Ryou?" he asked, wondering if she'd done something to his friend.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" she looked around, almost as if she expected to see someone coming after her.

"You would be surprised with what I believe these days," he thought about the time he'd traveled to ancient Egypt, met his incarnation from thousands of years ago, met a girl whose spirit lived inside of his favorite Duel Monsters card and his ancient self had helped his biggest rival rule an entire country.

"Ryou changed and he was calling himself Bakura for some reason, and he took me to see another boy named Marik. They want me to steal that necklace Yugi wears and they were both really creeping me out! What's wrong with Ryou?!"

Seto just rolled his eyes, "In this school, you'll find that a lot of people believe in a lot of really silly things. Yugi has convinced several people that the necklace he wears is from ancient Egypt and he has a spirit living inside of it. It's all a bunch of nonsense. Don't get caught up in their crazy false realities or it will mess with your mind."

Pandora nodded and looked up at Seto, "I was so sure that Ryou was a sweet _normal_ boy and now I don't know who to turn to. I guess I won't be here as long as I thought. I told you, weird things always happen to me. I can't ever stay anywhere for long because of these stupid things happening."

Pandora walked off. Seto stood there, watching her walk off and almost felt sorry for her. He still had to find his organizer but he was sure that Pandora didn't have anything to do with it. Bakura, on the other hand, might have something to do with it.

Seto was sick and tired of Yugi trying to convince Ryou that he had an ancient spirit that could take over his body, and he was sure that this incident had something to do with that. Deep down he had to admit, what he'd seen and been through was very real indeed, but part of him always wanted to deny any of the things that involved magic or Millennium Items. He was, above all else, a scientist. And magic went against everything that he believed in.

Pandora needed to talk to Yugi, even if it meant putting up with Joey. She wasn't going to steal something from someone and then give it away, but she at least needed to know why this necklace was so important to Ryou, or Bakura or whoever else she had been talking to. She couldn't deny magic so she wasn't able to say that Ryou was lying, and she couldn't prove that he really was possessed by an ancient evil spirit, so she couldn't say that he wasn't crazy, but she wanted to at least keep an open mind.

She found Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Miho and a couple other people she hadn't met yet sitting at a table, munching on food and talking. Joey noticed her walking up to them before anyone else, and instantly began to put on his happy face. Yugi noticed her next and stood.

"Hey, Yugi. Can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked, hoping she could pull him away from the others and not have to deal with Joey.

Luckily, Yugi caught the hint and stood. He approached her with a concerned look on his face and then she looked down at him.

"Yugi, I don't know what's going on but you are involved too. You're short again. Listen, something is up with Ryou. Do you know anything about Bakura?" she asked, hoping he would offer information.

"Bakura? Why do you ask?"

"Because Ryou kept saying things about him being Bakura, an ancient spirit. I wanted to know if that was why you stopped being friends. What's wrong with Ryou?"

"He's just troubled. It would probably be best if you two stopped hanging out," Yugi suggested.

Pandora nodded, realizing that a troubled person made more sense than ancient spirits. It saddened her to realize that the only friend she'd managed to make so far had something wrong with him, but she would move on. She already knew that Sam would be a good friend because she was probably the nicest out of Evelyn's group, but she didn't want to be friends with just anyone.

"Thanks, Yugi. I guess I'll just have to be careful with what I do when he decides to be Ryou again."

Yugi smiled and walked back to his table, leaving Pandora to go back over her thoughts. She saw Seto sitting alone, working on his laptop and almost considered calling a truce and sitting next to him, but then she remembered how much of a jerk he had been to her even after she'd helped him during the weekend. She decided to sit by herself as well.

Ryou felt his head pounding and opened his eyes to see that he was sitting in the auditorium, no one else was in there with him. He wondered if he'd fallen asleep during his theater class, but realized that he had been awake when the bell rang. He remembered being on stage, the few minutes after class had ended and getting ready to go to lunch, but nothing else after that seemed to pop into his mind. Suddenly he realized what must've happened. He hoped that Pandora was okay.

The bell rang and everyone at lunch stood to empty their trays and head to their next class. Pandora looked at her schedule and headed towards her next class. She was pretty sure she knew which room she was supposed to go to and got there without any trouble. When she walked through the door, she saw Seto and Ryou sitting in the back of the class room. She was about to sit at the front of the room when she heard someone call her name.

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

Peggi: Wow I really love leaving it on a cliffhanger.

Seto: Well it would've been either me or Ryou to call you, so that's nothing new.

Peggi: Ah, but it _could_ be someone else, and that is why I am the creator of all that is mystery and suspense!

Ryou: Bakura ruins everything!

Bakura: That's because it's _fun_!

Peggi: No worries, Ryou. You're still a main character!

Ryou: Yay!

Peggi: And it will stay that way, so long as my readers keep me happy with nice reviews!!! (totally begging at this point)


End file.
